The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb
by Alexandria Mikaelson15458
Summary: Maelynn and her twin Taylor Clearwater move to forks from beacon hills and maelynn has a mate scott mccall and she also imprints on someone else cause of her wolf. what happends. Scott/Maelynn Taylor/Malia Maelynn/Carlisle.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MAELYNN BELLE CLEARWATER AND TAYLOR JACKSON CLEARWATER AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR TEEN WOLF**

My name is Maelynn Belle Clearwater i have blonde/purple hair with bright purple/blue eyes and they are natural i was born with them they are not contacts. I have a twin brother his name is Taylor Jackson Clearwater we are the half- silbings of leah and seth, Taylor and i are 16 same age as seth we already phased into are wolf cause are mom is a russin wolf she can turn into a wolf so we have to different kinds of wolf in we lived in Beacon Hills before we moved to La Push. I am pale and also found out that i am what people call a banshee which screams with power and can bring it outside the scream which i am still in training also the day my dad dies i screamed and then charile called us cause he was the only one that taylor is tan, cause we are wolfs we had to get the tattoo which sucks cause i dont want it on my shoulder so i got it on my shoulder blade which is way cooler then my shoulder and cause i love piercing and tattoos i have 6 piercing and 4 tattoos which my piercings are my ears i have 2 on each ear and my nose, my tounge and my belly button. My tattoos are i have birds flying away in three rows on my chest and live laugh love on my ribs which hurt like hell but it was great getting it and i got a baby wolf looking at the moon. Back to my family life well my dad had an affiar with my mom then she got pregnant with us and that same night he slept with his wife and she got pregnant with seth so seth and taylor and i are not different in age by much maybe a few days. This my story of how i fell in love with two guys.

 **COMMENT GIVE ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN** WOLF


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MAELYNN BELLE CLEARWATER AND TAYLOR JACKSON CLEARWATER AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR TEEN WOLF**

Maelynn's POV

I get up dressed in Black Skinny jeans and Black tanktop with black high heel boots and a black throw over hoodie,i zip it up under my boobs and get my messager bag and keys to my truck and walked downstairs. i walked downs to see taylor and seth and leah and jared eating. ''hey guys why are you guys doing here dont you have school oh like us taylor jackson.'' I said pulling taylor up by his ear. ''I have school but it doesnt start till 8:00am its at the rez.'' Seth said getting up wearing a buttion shirt unbutton and a black tanktop under it and dark blue jeans with blue converes and a black hoodie he got off the back of his chair. ''Thats where we are going too.'' I said gettng my messager bag and keys off the key holder i looked and it was 7:40am. ''sis we need to go to get all of are stuff before school started.'' Taylor said getting his blue messager bag. Taylor,Seth, and I walked out to my black Ram Truck and got in the order was,Myself in the driver seat and Taylor in the passager seat and Seth in the back seat. It as good that seth was with us cause he was showing us the way there. As i got there and pulled in and parked we all got out i locked my doors and taylor and myself was walking to the office to get are locker and stuff. i get my locker number and go to my first class which was math i suck at math.

My day was bad i was getting looked at by half of the guys there and they kept smelling me and my brother was getting mad from it. I got in my truck and i could smell the boys and it was driving me nuts and i left them i drove home and stripped and changed. i ran in wolf form through the woods i felt like i was alive and i saw a bigger wolf and he was running after me cause i saw a girl about 17 she mad my sences go nuts so i went after her and when i went to jump her the bigger wolf jumped me i knew we were over the river so i was on someone elses land. i turned back human and started running i was fast i was in my bra and underwear and i found a house as i got to it the big wood jumped on me agan. i was bleeding cause of the cuts from its claws i could read its mind i screamed in my mind.'' stop im a wolf too what would your alpha think.'' I said in my mind as there was tears going down my face and blood going going down my back i felt the pressure leave my back as the would went dark i smelled a scent of vanilla.

 **COMMENT GIVE ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN** WOLF


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MAELYNN BELLE CLEARWATER AND TAYLOR JACKSON CLEARWATER AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR TEEN WOLF**

Maelynn's POV

I woke up i saw a beautiful man i felt like him and i was th only ones in the room, he saw that i was awake and moved my hair out of my face. '' hi Dr. Carlisle Cullen you were bleeding outside are house from a wolf attack who are you dear.'' Carlisle said looking at me. '' I am Maelynn Clearwater im a wolf and i know your a vampire i can smell it.'' I said as my eyes turn purple from lust. I get up feeling alittle bit of pain but not alot and i jumped on him he looked at me with black eyes. He kissed me as i kissed back i felt being pushed aganist a wall with my neck being attack with kisses. I was put down and i jumped out the window and ran home i could feel him following me. As i got home i saw taylor and seth at the table worried sick and i also saw are alpha but he is not my alpha scott was my alpha and will always be my alpha . i turned the wall and i screammed and saw my friends back home dying i was sad. i got my phone from my truck and clothes and got dressed as i called scott. '' hello'' Scott said picking the phone up. '' Scottyboy im so glad to hear your voice are you and the pack ok.'' I said looking around. i got my bag and walked in the house up to my room. '' Yes mae we are fine why what happend.'' Scott said being worried. '' i screamed like a couple times today im scared you guys are going to die and you know im still in training to do my powers with my screamming im not like lydia.'' I said crying. ''mae please dont cryng honey my mate i know your lonely but you have to be easy we are all fine sweetie.'' Scott said feeling his mates pain through the phone.''how about you and the pack come out for a couple of days springbreak is coming up and dont you guys get three weeks off so come up for three weeks please it will make me happy and i know Malia would love to see taylor please and scott i would love to see you.'' I said my eyes going purple and i feel my fangs coming out. '' your eyes are purple arent they sweetie.'' Scott said smiling. ''Of course babe.'' I said being loving. ''Well i have to go back to work but i will call you later babe ok love you.'' Scott said sending a small growl through the phone. '' ok love you always my alpha.'' I said sending a small growl back. After i hung up i had two boys come into my room and look at me. '' yes can i help you boys'' I said smiling. '' We heard a growl come from your room.'' Seth said putting his head down. '' well i was talking to mate and he is an alpha seth so i am an alpha female that is why you and all the other wolfs around me want to listen to me but one wolf didnt he attacked me i wanna know who he is cause if i tell my mate he will be very mad so you will get every wolf in your pack from alpha to beta to anything that you go by and get them here at once i still can smell his scent and i want to see him now.'' I said getting mad as seth left to round everyone up and i got changed into a black tanktop and tight black skinny jeans and my black knee high hightop converes that i tied up to my knee and i did my make-up dark and curled my hair as i put my ear rings in that scott got me which were slivers hoops and i look out the window as i see every wolf even with there imprints i smell vampires too i see the big clan. i walk out my front door and they look at me and i see taylor and seth get down on one knee and bow there head out of respect for me. As they did so a guy with black hair came over to seth and brought in up from his knee and ask what he was doing. '' can i ask what you doing and who are you.'' I said looking him. '' Ya im jacob black seeing as you are nothing but a wolf girly you have no claim over anyone here.'' Jacob said getting in my face which was the wrong move i smelled the air his scent was the one that attacked me. My eyes went red and i kicked him as he was flying he turned wolf. '' oh i dont need to be in wolf form to kick your little butt and a girl about 17 ran over i screamed and pushed out and sent her flying to a tree. i saw jacob change back quickly and run to her. '' So now i think you better bow to your Alpha female or you can end up like her.'' I said my eyes turn back to bright purple/blue. I look as there was a guy walking up to me. ''Im sam Uley the alpha of this pack so you cant be the alpha female.'' Sam said walking into my face. ''Well sam i am you can see the scar on my neck were my mate marked me so i am the alpha female so deal with it got it.'' I said pushing him off me. '' oh i just remeber just to tell you guys while your all here my pack is coming here in a week and is staying for three weeks you will be nice and caring got it there will be no evilness and my mate and alpha is coming so i hope there is no territorial stuff while there here.'' I said as i was smiling. i saw Carlisle and my eyes turned dark purple with lust and his turned black. I walked up to him and was giving him my scent to him i saw his wife she was getting mad. As that she attacked me i screammed and pushed her off into a tree and it broke inhalf when she came at me again Carlisle stopped her. '' Esme stop im her imprint.'' Carlisle said looking at me. ''How she has a mate.'' Esme said looking evily at me. ''Its called double mates since i have two different kinds of wolf in me miss vampire.'' I said smirking.

 **COMMENT GIVE ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN** WOLF


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MAELYNN BELLE CLEARWATER AND TAYLOR JACKSON CLEARWATER AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR TEEN WOLF**

Maelynn's POV

It has been a week since everything happend and myself and the pack has gotten used to the idea that i am a alpha female so i was waiting for scott and my pack to get here the rez school got out for springbreak for three weeks and i was helping my mom get the house ready for the pack it was hard cause Scott,Stiles,Lydia,Derek,Malia,Jordan Parrish,Liam,and Peter so we are having 8 people with 3 more cars in are drive way but its a good thing we live in the woods. We are gong to have stiles jeep and derek's camaroe and parrish truck so that 3 more cars not counting my mom's blue truck and my black ram truck and taylor's black and red truck so yeah thats alot of cars we have when they get here. As i get done putting the pillows on the bed in the last room that we picked out i walked out i looked at all the room it had all there names on the doors on my room it had The Alpha and The Alpha Female on the room across from mine was Taylor's room it said of course said Taylor and Malia, on the room next to mine it had Stiles room which of course i would have him by me he is my best friend, next door to him was lydia,next door to taylor was derek and next door to him was peter and next door to lydia was parrish and next door to peter was liam and at the end of the hall was the master room which was my mom. they ask if i had room for one more and i said i could fit them in a room so i heard cars i ran downstairs and outside. i saw my mate and bext friends get out of there cars then i jumped on scott. '' babe i missed you so who is the person you asked if icould fit in.'' I said looking around. i heard parrish's back door open and i saw him get out i ran to him and jumped in his arms with my legs around his waisted he hugged me for dear life. '' Isaac i have missed you so much when did you get back in the US you didnt call or text you just ran away after allison's funeral i have missed my brother.'' I said getting down and pulling him in the house with everyone else. We all got in the house and they sat in the livingroom i saw my mom's eyes when she saw peter as the same thing with taylor and malia so i walked into the kitchen feeling over joyed with everyone being here and i could feel everyones happiness and pain and even lust it was makng go crazy i knew that the full moon was tommrow and scott and i had to keep are pack in line while they were here.

I was making dinner with mom and i could feel everyones emotains and lydia and parrish took me outside to train so i was training throwing my screaming into a big ball and throwing them into things i had a big ball of my power and i didnt see him and i sent it out it hit Carlisle sending him back into a tree,i look up and saw him i ran to him. '' Are you all right honey.'' I said helping him up. ''yea i am your getting good at that i wanted to meet scott and everyone the clan is coming over later.'' Carlisle said huging me. The next thing i knew scott had me behide him with glowing red eyes. '' she is mine.'' Scott said holding me back. '' Scott we need to talk about something babe.'' I said looking at him. We all went inside and sat in the livingroom. ''Why i wanted to talk to all of you is because myself and taylor are not just russin wolf we are another kind a wolf too indin tribe and they have a thing they do its called imprinting its went they find there soul mate so i have found scott my mate through my russin wolf but through my other wolf i have imprint on someone and its carlisle guys he is a vampire but i do love him and it doesnt change anything about me and scott i still love you to the moon and back babe we just have another mate thats all.'' I said looking around and malia spoke up. '' is this going to happen to taylor too.'' Malia said being sad. '' i guess so im not sure.'' I said looking at them. i walk to my room and slam the door. i am crying i hurt people i hear someone at the door i smell two people one werewolf and one vampire so i knew it was scott and carlisle. '' come in already.'' I said putting my face in my pillow. '' why are you crying love you have nothing to be upset about you did nothing wrong.'' Carlisle said putting his hand on my leg. '' Scott we need to talk carlisle can you leave the room please.'' I said getting up and sitting criss cross on my bed. ''Sure sweetie.'' Carlisle said leaving. I turned back and scott sat by me and looked at me. ''listen to my tummy closely very closely.'' I said looking at scott. i saw him listening. '' your pregnant.'' Scott said getting tears to his eyes.

 **COMMENT GIVE ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN** WOLF


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MAELYNN BELLE CLEARWATER AND TAYLOR JACKSON CLEARWATER AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR TEEN WOLF**

Maelynn's POV

It had been about two days since scott found out i am pregnant it was a shock to the pack when they found out cause i am a race of two different wolfs and a banshee with scott being a wolf its just another different to ae child she is speacial. yes i found out we are having a girl i am 5 months along with me turning in to wolf form scared me cause of her but i know she is fine caues she always kicks me when i turn into my wolf. Now i have carlisle and scott as my mates its more hard cause i have a wolf/banshee baby in me and it was about two to three days that i have told everyone about that i am pregnant and everyone is freaking out my mom just feels likes i am a 16 year old girl who is going to school still and feeling my daughter and having everyone make fun of me cause i not really showing.

 **COMMENT GIVE ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF**


End file.
